The Hivecluster of Zero
by Elnore
Summary: We all know and love the story of Louise and her familiar Saito. But what if instead of a human, Louise summoned something, a bit more alien. Something that could change the world of Halkeginia? Join me as I explore the possibilities of Louise summoning a Zerg Brood Mother and their journey to consume and adapt. Rated M for future chapters. Slow update.


**Authors notes:** Hey guys, first time writing a fic so any constructive criticism would be welcome and hope you enjoy it. In addition, I do not own anything. I have borrowed, stolen or ripped it from somewhere else so if you recognize anything from somewhere else, it is a sure bet I have seen/read/heard it from there too.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Telepathy*

Oh and I do not have that much time on my hand, so do not expect this fic to be updated with regular intervals. Might be a day or several months between update, depending on my time and inspiration.

**Chapter 1: Collision of intentions**

After having prevented the Protoss from sending shuttles through their warp network and warn Shakuras of her presence. Kerrigan unfortunately could not stop a single shuttle that left through real space. Nevertheless, like all great leaders, she had a plan.

In the main chamber aboard the Leviathan, Kerrigan's mind-boggling-huge bioengineered flagship, a single captive female Protoss stood bound by tentacles waiting for her undoubtedly painful and violent demise. However, Kerrigan had another idea as she approached.

"One of your ships escaped" Kerrigan stated with her recently acquired hateful tone.

"Then you only need to await the Golden Armada. Your death will be swift." The female Protoss said smugly.

"I am sorry." Kerrigan said with genuine regret in her voice as she raised her right hand and channeled her Psionic powers into the palm of her hand. Proteins, matter and liquid began collecting and with her will alone, she formed them into genetic sequences, muscles, bones and organs. A small bauble of green ooze quickly formed and grew above her hand as she levitated it there.

"For what, slaughtering my people? " Ask the Protoss angrily while eyeing the growing ooze with apprehension. She noticed what she identified as a Zerg parasitical creature growing quickly within it.

"For what I must do to you." Kerrigan stated before willing the parasite into her prisoner. It shot from her hand and collided with its target with an audible liquid "splat!" and "Whoosh" of psionic energy.

"Uaaarh!" The Protoss screamed as the parasite melded into her body and began to settle. The pain sent her toppling over, but the tentacles held her up.

"Your friends on that ship can sense you. They know they left one behind."

"No!" the Protoss pleaded as she felt her own psionic energies warp to cope with the sudden change in her body. As wile as it was. Her normally blue inner glow changed to a poisonous green color and she could felt a heavy weight grow in her chest and something pressing against her organs.

"But they can't warp you to their ship, because I am blocking them" Kerrigan stated conversationally, enjoying the despair, she was about to induce in the Protoss as realization of what she had planned would strike it.

"No! **No!**" The Protoss screamed in panic, as Kerrigan knew she would, as she realized what plan Kerrigan had hatched within her chest.

"But if I drop the wail…"She said conspiringly, clearly hinting at what would undoubtedly happen.

"Do not warp me in Templar! DO NOT!" The Protoss screamed into the air as she tried to warn her brethren. However, Kerrigan had already dropped her psionic wail and the Protoss and the parasite was beginning to disintegrate into blue energy, which was sucked out through the roof of the chamber.

When the Protoss and the parasite was gone, the tentacles fell limp to the floor and began dissolving into purple ooze. From the roof of the chamber, a creature resembling something between a female human, an octopus, a woodlouse and a serpent lowered itself to hang besides Kerrigan.

"You let the other Protoss take her?" Izsha asked her queen.

"She will be their death" Kerrigan said with a confident smirk on her face.

Elsewhere in another dimension, a much more innocent event is taking place. Something that is done by every student in his or her second year at the Tristein School of Magic. However, this year is special, and will probably be the most memorable one for years to come as a certain pink haired student will be performing the summoning of her familiar. Along with all her classmates of course.

"And next, the final person is… Lousie!" Mr. Colbert proclaimed while looking up from his clipboard.  
No one seemed to step forward, but the students began turning their heads to look for the called student. Some even stepped a bit away from the summoning location knowing Louise's reputation (having class with someone for a year gives you a good idea of them anyway).

Mr. Colbert sighed and took another breath before calling again, "Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere!"  
"Yes!" came the reply from a small pink haired girl. She had a determined look on her face and walked forth pointedly ignoring her classmates, and their audible speculation on what she would summon or how large a crater she would create when the ritual would blow up in her face.

Ah yes, that is why she is special. Of all the students, her at the Tristian School of Magic, she is the one with the lowest score in practical magic and the one with fewest successful spells cast. A score and count of zero to be exact. Hench her nickname…

"I wonder what Zero will summon?" said a girl in the front.

"Probably nothing or something pathetic like maybe a commoner. HA!" said a boy nearby. This made a few of them chuckle at the insult as that would have been even more embarrassing then nothing at all.

Ignoring them, Louise concentrated on the task. She had studied, memorized, practiced and researched the ritual to make sure it would work. She was sure she would succeed, but then again. However, she had done the same with every other spell, every other subject. She was the top of her class academically, but without a single successful spell to show for it. Which made it all worth nothing.

Mentally praying to the five elements before forcing herself to calm down. She raised her hands and did the first couple of wand movements that triggered the summoning before beginning.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere…"

A shimmering portal appeared out in the crushing vacuum of real space, approximately at the same time a certain queen was beginning to talk with her prisoner. The portal was changing in all the colours of the world and even one or two not of this world.

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers…" Louise chanted with closed eyes and focused her will into the spell as she was supposed to.

A colossal gold and gray ship speed through space in an attempt to flee the horrors behind it and heading for the safe haven of a protoss capital world, Shakuras. However, unknown to the occupants of this ship, fate was about to deal them, and the plans of a certain queen, a horrifying hand. As they zoomed through space, their path led them to the location of a shimmering portal. It was only a millionth the size of the ship and none of the ships advanced and complex instruments detected it. However, when they collided, the ships gigantic engines and power plants was forced into overdrive in an attempt to recharge the energy shields, which was depleted instantly on collision.

"Mountains of strength, Infernos of emotion…" as she chanted runes lit up in numerous colours within her mind in response.

As the colossal construction continued through space, its hull met the portal… and disappeared. The portal cut a circular tube or tunnel through the ship, slicing critical systems and ruining important machinery. Life-support, artificial-gravity, long-range communication and finally teleportation capabilities.

But not before a terrified escapee was warped into the loading bay of the ship.

"Seas of thought, Storms of action and Void of time…" The runes in her mind began only to change into colours of green, purple, brown and red.

"Ah! The Templar must be warned." She said to the room. The caged animals were panicking for some reason. They could probably sensed the doom she carried in her chest, but then she noticed the alarms and telepathic shouts erupting all over the ship. They could not have detected her presence that quick. Could they? Suddenly a series of explosions and tremors shock the room as something was cutting a way through the ship. Looking in the direction where a telepathic scream was instantly silenced the escapee only saw a hole going through the ship all way out into real space around the barriers, and before she even had a chance to register the decompression she heard a voice say *Now*.

"Heed my summoning and bring forth…" Louias commanded and opened one eye in anticipation of the completion of the ritual. What would she summon? A mammal? A bird? A dragon? The runes in her mind spun and twisted around and within each other until they finally formed a pentagram.

In an explosion of organic matter and psionic energy the escapee exploded, showering the nearest caged and containers in purple corrupted blood and flesh. However, the now freed parasite only burst free to be swallowed by an almost invisible opening between dimensions.

As the portal finally passed all the way through the ship, it winked out of existence and left a heavy damaged vessel. Which soon after exploded as energy cores melted down and the hull cracked open and split. Spilling its content to the uncaring and unforgiving vacuum of the void.

Somewhere aboard a monster of indescribable size, a queen was overcome with confusion and rage.

"My familiar!" Lousie shouted and with a final swing of her wand pointed at the ground a few steps ahead of her.

Nothing happened.

For a second that is. A huge explosion that literally sent every student, except our lovely pink haired Louise and a blue haired girl who had raised her gnarled staff and summoned a shield, flying in all directions.

As the smoke began to clear, the shouts of anger and insults quickly died down as the students realized that something was different.

The yard was littered with golden chucks the size of horses, some of them burning with blue flames and others crackling with white lightning. However, the most surprising thing was that something was wriggling on the ground in front of Louise.

"That… that is my familiar?" disbelief was clearly heard in Louises voice as she stared with a combination of revulsion and horror at the worm like thing lying on the ground. It was thrashing around as if in pain or in terror. Its long sharp pincers where twitching and clicking together as it emitted a shrilled shriek or chitter.

To be fair it was not extremely ugly, sure, it had multiple green eyes and a looked more like an insect without legs than it did anything else. It was twitching a pair of pincers the size of a hand and Louise spotted a second pair of pincers, though smaller and apparently with an additional joint underneath the main one. Out of its mouth, three or four pink tentacles hung and grabbed anything it could reach and pulled it into the mouth. It was about the length of her arm (that being about 40 cm, give or take) and as thick around the head as both her fists together (around 15 to 20 cm in diameter).

Okay it was ugly.

"Ha! Louise has summoned a worm!" some shouted.

"Fits you perfectly Louise! Ha ha!" someone else teased.

"You will always be crawling underneath everyone else with that useless magic of yours. Ha ha!" a third person said.

"This thing can't possibly be my familiar!" Louise shouted while pointing an accusatory finger at the worm, which had stopped thrashing and was looking at her with its multiple green eyes. 'Uuuhhh creepy!' she thought. "It is a mistake I just messed up a little!" Louise continued.

"Just a mistake huh? But aren't you always like that Louis?" asked a well-endowed redhead as she walked past the blue haired girl who had not moved at all.

"I'll fix this!" Louise shouted with barely contained rage "I'll just summon another one!"

Mr Colbert came over while adjusted his glasses. "Every one please be quiet!" He shouted. "Miss Valliere. This is a holy ritual of summoning, and there will be no such thing as resummoing allowed!" He looked at her sternly while gesturing to the worm on the ground, who at that moment was eating the grass around it with the tentacles it extruded from its mouth. "You have called it to service; therefore it shall be your familiar." He sighed a tired sigh and looked at her with pitying look "please just continue with the ritual"

With barely withheld tears, Louise croaked an affirmative and turned to the worm thing who, in about 30 seconds, had cleaned a small area the size a large plate (50cm radius?) of any grass. The only thing left was bare earth, and even that looked cleaned of any nutrients.

Louise walked forth and bend down, intending to pick up the worm and finish this humiliating and painful ritual (painful to her pride at least). However, as she reached out for the worm, it spun around and hissed at her. Spitting some purple goo in her face. A roar of laughter accompanied this from the other students and a surprised yelp form Louise as she flailed and lost her balance. Suffice to say, she landed on her ass. As she wiped the goo from her face she could feel it sting her hands and face, and with watering eyes, she lost her temper.

"You stupid, ungrateful maggot!" she cried as she got up. "How dare you attack your summoner!" she said as she stomped over to the worm, who clearly understood it had done something not to smart. It tried to burrow into the ground as Louise drew nearer.

"Pentagons of the five elemental powers, grant your blessing upon this creature which has answered my call. By the ancient contract that are, bind it as my familiar." Louise chanted through clenched teeth and heavy footfall. She reached the worm as its tail was about to disappear into the hole but she grabbed it and yanked it out in one go. Tapped it on the head, and only with a second hesitation kissed it.

Considering that, the thing had been about to spit another load of goo at her, her timing was perfect. She kissed it on the tentacles it used to aim the goo as it spread its pincers to clear the way for its aim and as soon as she had done that, it stopped.

"Amazing! Louise the Zero actually made a contract!" Someone stated in amazement.

For a moment, everything seemed to calm down. Louise who had let go with one of her hands to wipe her mouth and face, turned to Mr. Colbert about to beg permission to leave when a sizzling sound could be heard. A collection of runes appeared down the segmented carapace of the worm as if they were being branded into it. Obviously, the worm began to thrash violently. Moreover, holding a thrashing animal in one hand requires a strong grip and large hands… and Louise had neither.

The worm was thrown out of her hand and hit the ground where it quickly righted itself and zoomed with amazing speed back into its hole and a tine smoke trail followed it.

"Aaaaah! Get back her!" Louise screamed as her ego took another barrage of laughter from the other students and she ran over and dug her hand onto the hole in an attempt to yank her familiar back out. She got a glob of stinging goo in the face again for her trouble, and even more laughter. "And with that the ritual is now complete. You may all return to your dormitories." Mr. Colbert announced "Louise when you get your familiar out of that hole I would like to see both of you, as I need to log the runes on your familiar. Dismissed!" He looked around at the scattered golden objects that had appeared along with Louises familiar and with a wave of his staff doused the flames and levitated the objects after him as he left.

Everyone else also began leaving, by levitation spell or on his or her familiar; Louise just slumped down beside the hole. "Why is it always like this for me?" She asked no in in particular. She felt really sorry for herself, with all the humiliation and such.

"Cheer up Louise!" A voice said to Louises annoyance, "Go away Kirche" she just glared at the big breasted redhead. "Awe come now. Is that anyway to speak to someone congratulating you on actually succeeding a spell, albeit with some telltale explosion, but it worked, did it not? You got yourself a familiar and don't need to be sent home to your parents." Smirked Kirche as she teased her rival.

"But you will still be a zero no matter what happen. And that boasting that you did earlier today only came back to bit you, or spit in your face in this case." Kirche laughed at her own little joke as she rose into the air and headed for the dormitories.

"Stupid Kirche" Louise muttered under her breath.

After a few minutes of sniffing and silent crying, Louises self-esteem seemed to regenerate and she began to look at her surroundings. The sun was setting and many servants were beginning to move about doing the preparations for the next day. Looking down at the hole, she sighed with annoyance. "If you are going to hide the entire night I am going to leave you her." She halfheartedly threatened. A series of clicking noises emitted from the hole in response and she could swearer that it sounded like the word "don't leave". She sighed again and looked around the yard. The huge lumps that had appeared along her familiar had left some decent dents in the terrain and Louise was sure the gardener was going to have a fit at the ruined lawn.

Looking at her sore hands, she noticed they were an angry red and the edges of her sleeves where dissolved or scorched. So the go was acidic. Good thing she did not get it in her eyes then. She looked back at the hole and saw her familiar had ventured to the surface. Not wanting to sit her the entire night she quickly grabbed the thing and got to her feet with it wriggling in her arms. "Would you stay still you stupid familiar!" She screeched and punched it on the head. That seemed to calm it down as it just slumped defeated and clicked its pincers once.

"Hmpf. It is late so we will go see Mr. Colbert tomorrow" Louise stated and headed for the dormitories on foot. The worm clicked and chittered and Louise thought she heard it say; "Soar? Soar?".

"I can't levitate" she huffed in annoyance and the worm tried to turn in her grip to look at her but Luoise held it under her arm with both hands.

After a minute of walking, she reached her room and set the worm down on a pile of hay before closing the door and getting undressed. She was tired and tomorrow would be even worse. She spared her familiar a glance before collapsing on her bed. It had devoured all the hay and was looking at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked "You can't still be hungry?" she said in disbelief. The worm just chittered and clicked something Louise did not understand other than "grow".

"You will have to wait till tomorrow, then I will get the servants to get you something" she sighed and turned around in her bed, ignoring the whining chitter and letting her exhaustion overtake her.

The next day Louise woke up to find her room in a somewhat ruined state. Every single furniture had signs of nibbling, corrosion and purple stains on them. As she shrieked in angry disbelief her familiar look at her from its position on the table where it had its tentacles wrapped around some of the flowers in the vase it had toppled.

"By the Brimires beard!" She cursed "What have you done to my room!". The guilty parasite just pulled half the buckeye into its mouth and continued slurping up the spilled water.

"Don't you ignore me!" Louise shouted and drew her wand, intending to shock her familiar with a tiny lightning bolt. Instead, she got an explosion. With an ear-popping bang, the room filled with smoke and the shrilled screech of a wounded insect. Since the window was open, the smoke quickly cleared and revealed a now completely ruined table and a thrashing worm at the door.

The worm quickly righted itself and darted for the crack between the dresser and the wall. Spitting a glob of purple goo at the dresser and wall, which apparently weakened the wood. The worm dug itself in between and hid there. Louise exploded further, "My dresser! Get out of there you cowardly maggot, and take your punishment"

A couple of exchanges of goo and explosions later found Louise and her familiar in the great hall eating their respective breakfasts in silence. Louise with the cleanest (and most complete) uniform left which was still corroded and stained a few places, and her familiar with several scorch marks along its carapace (unknown to Luoise she had done very little damage to her familiar except scare the living shit out of it).

However, Louises mood seamed to brighten as she ate. "Hmm!" she moaned in delight "By far the best breakfast is freshly baked cookberry pie and a serving of hot lamb soup full of meat" she stated as a smile crept on to her face. A series of clicks remembered her of her familiar behind her "ah… and for a worm familiar like you, dry bread and uncooked vegetables" she smiled, noticing that the plate in front of her familiar with food was empty and it was looking at expectantly. It clicked and hissed something Louise bet sounded like "more!".

"That is all you are going to get" Louise stated annoyed "After what you did to my room, you are lucky I even let you have any at all". As she was about to put a piece of pie in her mouth she heard a "petew" and felt her fork get heavier. She groaned inwardly as she knew what had happened. Looking down at her fork, it and her piece of pie was covered in a purple goo, which was dripping down on her plate and the rest of her beloved cookberry pie.

"Uuuuh! Why you little" she raged and wiped out her wand, but held her hand as she heard her familiar make a retching noise. Which she had learned this morning, meant it was preparing a large glob of goo to spit at her. Knowing this would undoubtedly get out of hand, and knowing she had no other clean or wearable uniforms she held up her hands in surrender. "Fine" her familiar just looked at her for a few seconds before throwing the glob of goo on to her plate. Completely covering the pie in it.

Sighing in defeat Louise quickly finished her lamb soup, while consciously angling her plate away from her familiar. Seriously, that thing kept throwing around that goo. Where did it keep all that?

**Authors notes:  
**Okay before anyone asks these questions, I am going to answer them myself.

Q1) Why does the parasite not possess someone or begin eating every one?  
A1) Because Louise subconsciously wills it not to harm anyone seriously.

Q2) So, if Louise is willing the parasite not to hurt people, why can't she control it then?  
A2) Because there is a clear difference between verbally commanding someone like Louise is doing, and crushing their will and controlling them with psionic powers as Kerrigan is. But don't worry, she will get the hang of it at some point.

Q3) How fare are this story going to span?  
A3) I am planning to do all three seasons though some episodes or event will be skipped or heavily altered. Especially since no love triangle or jealousy plots can be made with a Brood Mother (Unless you are into that kind of thing :-/ ). Also, this is a long project, my schedule does not allow me much time to write.

Q4) Will we be seeing infestations and hive structures?  
A4) I am experimenting on merging the two and see what happens (though I am stuck on the hatchery as all my ideas keep sounding extremely perverted -.-' ) People will be infested and Zergified to some extend and should function as the different hive structures. However it will be a while before that happens, I need to morph the Parasite into a Brood Mother first and begin spawning the first few waves of Zerglings :P

Q5) Are we going to hear more from the Starcraft universe?  
A5) Yes and no. Only basic Zerg units and equipment from the other factions will make appearances. I will be creating my own Zerg strains with the magical animals of Halkeginia (Think that is the name of the world).  
The parasite is the same as the one in the game so it will be able to spawn the same Zerg creatures (Zerglings, Hydraslisks and Roaches). Whether it should be Swarmlings or Raptorlings, I will leave up to you people to suggest and I will see which ones win out. You have 1 or 2 chapters to convince me.

Q6) Zerg don't use weapons or equipment. Is that not going to make the Gandalfr useless?  
A6) I am going to change all the void familiars' powers, to fit a cheat function on the Starcraft game because that is what void magic is, cheating. Rofl xD  
Left hand of God: Gandalfr = Instinctive mastering of weapons - Creation (No resources need).  
Right hand of God: Vindálfr = Control of magical creatures - Destruction (On shot one kill).  
Mind of God: Miodaitnir = Free use of magical artefacts and abilities. - Control (No upkeep).  
Heart of God: Lífprasir = Convert familiars life energy to more magical power. - Liberation (Noclip?)  
What the powers can do precisely, I have not decided yet. Other than "Creation" means free spawning.

So like all other authors, I ask that you leave a review with what you think and click the follow button so you get a notice when I find/take time to write a new chapter.


End file.
